


Moments Like These

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: MN Ballet AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Victor and Yuuri spend some quality time together on a few days off in the winter.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: MN Ballet AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580368
Kudos: 28





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my secret santa fic for Phoenix Song from the 18OI server. She helped me with ballet terms when I started this fic so I wanted to write a cute blurb from it for her. Please enjoy!

Beside them, the fire cackles and golden flames dance within the fireplace. Makka is curled up near the fire, sometimes whining when she dreams, and Victor and Yuuri are settled directly in front of the flames, happy in each other’s arms. 

Yuuri sips his hot chocolate and then gently sets it on the hard floor beside them. Pulling their fleece blanket up, he cuddles closer to Victor. 

“This is nice,” he sighs, clasping a hand with Victor’s. 

Humming, Victor kisses the top of Yuuri’s head, and then their joined hands. “This is one of my favorite moments,” he whispers. 

“Mine too,” Yuuri replies, feeling a slow smile spread across his face. The quiet during their breaks is always his favorite. Of course he enjoys any moment with Victor, but whenever they get a chance just to simply  _ be _ he especially savors it. 

“I love you, solnyshko,” Victor says, voice low. 

“I love you, too,” Yuuri replies, turning to kiss Victor sweetly. 

They stay cuddled near the fire, sharing whispered praises and kisses long into the night, before eventually stumbling to their bed to sleep.

***

Slowly, Yuuri blinks awake, sunlight bathing the room in a warm yellow. Beside him he can hear Victor’s even breaths as he continues sleeping. Leaning over, Yuuri presses a gentle kiss to his husband’s forehead and smiles as he pulls away. He turns to Makkachin next who’s sitting by their bedroom door, waiting for him to get out of bed. Carefully, he slides out of bed and pads over to Makka. She stands and spins in a circle while he opens the door and then darts out as soon as she can. A few seconds later, her toenails click-clack against the tile in the kitchen and when Yuuri emerges she’s pacing near the front door. 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming,” he whispers, reaching up to grab her leash and a coat. 

She begins spinning again while he slips boots on and then finally sits down when he holds the lease up. “Good girl,” he praises while clicking the leash on. 

They head out for a walk after that. The morning air is crisp and snow crunches under Yuuri’s boots as they walk around the block. Makka stops at every tree, sniffing, and wagging her tail. Despite the cold, they do two rounds before heading back inside. 

When Yuuri opens the door he hears pans clattering in the kitchen and knows that Victor’s awake. 

“Good morning, love!” Victor says, sticking his head out to greet Yuuri. 

“Good morning, Vitya,” Yuuri replies, unhooking Makka’s lease. She leaps towards Victor who laughs while petting her and cooing about how much he loves her.

Once Yuuri’s close enough, he stands up and leans over to kiss his cheek. “Ah, you’re so beautiful. How can my heart take it?” 

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Yuuri replies with a slight shake of his head. “Who just leaves the Mariinsky for Minnesota?” 

“I had already left long before I came here,” Victor says with a wave of his hand. “Besides, I wouldn’t have met you if I never came. I don’t regret anything.” 

“I don’t either,” Yuuri says, leaning close again. “Thank you for believing in me.” 

“Always,” Victor replies with a fond smile. 

After that, they cook breakfast together, basking in each other’s presence. Deciding that it’s a cheat day, they make waffles and top them with some strawberries and whip cream. While Victor is mixing the batter some splatters out onto Yuuri who’s cutting strawberries. 

“Vit..ya…” Yuuri says, slowly blinking up at Victor. 

“Yes?” Victor says, head tilted. 

“Never mind,” Yuuri says, and then goes back to cutting. When he hears Victor mixing again, he waits a moment and then reaches over to flick batter at Victor. 

“Did you just…?” Victor says while Yuuri continues cutting. 

“Yuuuri,” Victor sings. Sensing doom, Yuuri sets the knife down and risks a glance at Victor whose smile is less than welcoming. 

“Uhh,” he says nervously and slowly backing away. 

When Victor steps forward, Yuuri takes off. He runs towards the other side of the floating island, Victor pivoting to go the other way. Skidding to a stop, Yuuri turns and runs back the way he came, Victor following. They do one lap around the island before Makka starts barking and trying to run with them. 

“Down girl,” Yuuri says, trying to dart around her. He almost makes around another lap before tripping on Makka. Unfazed, she runs circles around Yuuri and only backs off when Victor arrives. 

Scrambling, Yuuri tries to get away again, but he’s too slow, and Victor captures him, arms circling his waist.

“Caught you,” Victor says. 

“You did,” Yuuri whispers, leaning forward as Victor leans down. 

The kiss is slow, both of them happy to exist in the moment. Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling himself closer. Around his waist, Victor’s hands tighten, and Yuuri never wants the moment to end. 

Eventually they pull away, smiling and untangling. They finish cooking and then eat together, sat at the island. Maybe some whip cream ends up on Yuuri’s nose that Victor licks away to Yuuri’s embarrassment. And maybe Victor gets cream on his cheek that Yuuri ends up licking away. 

When they’re finished eating, they wash the dishes, side-by-side, and then move to the couch to watch cheesy Hallmark movies all afternoon. As dusk falls, they start the fire up again, and then spend another cozy night surrounded by warmth and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo) and [Tumblr](https://lukesgoggles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
